


old wounds

by essentialolive



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, an au but still star wars based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialolive/pseuds/essentialolive
Summary: Each meets someone they will never forget—for all of the wrong reasons.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	old wounds

Kallus, now an aged relic of an old war, walked across the barren plains of Lira San. He knew that one lone survivor remained somewhere. He remembered him from long ago. He mumbled to himself: “Lost. I am lost. And yet...I can feel his presence...so close, so close.” He took a breath, steadying himself. “I can see him...in my mind’s eye. Orrelios…” Anger rose within him, and he screamed.

“ORRELIOS!”

Finally, Kallus found Garazeb Orrelios. He had been sitting in front of a campfire, a few survival supplies around him. 

Upon first glance, he snarled at the Lasat. “I have been waiting for you. I am surprised you could have forgotten me so easily, after I killed your species, but left you on this planet.”

Zeb, also an old man now, squinted at him. “It is you.”

Kallus didn’t dare to go closer to him. Not yet. “You may have forgotten me, but I will never forget you! You cannot imagine the depths I would go to to stay alive...fueled by my singular hatred for you.”

Zeb looked unimpressed. “That may be so, but I’ve defeated you before, and I can defeat you again.” Kallus did not want to remember that memory. He had defeated all of the Lasats except Zeb, who had taken him down.

The human chuckled as he pulled out a dagger and gripped it menacingly. Things would be different this time. “Don’t be so certain. I will make sure you stay awake long enough to feel every single cut. Your death will be beyond excruciating . You will suffer...as I have suffered!”

He stared at Zeb another moment. Silence lapsed between them. “ Look what has become of you...an old man, alone on Lira San. 

Zeb shrugged. “Look what I have risen above.”

Kallus decided to tell him the truth, saying, “I have come to kill you, but...perhaps it’s worse to leave you here...festering in your squalor.”

“If you define yourself by your power to take life...your desire to dominate...to possess...then, you have nothing,” Zeb said. Once again, Zeb thought he was so much better than everyone else, didn’t he? Kallus thought. 

Kallus snarled. He wouldn’t take this kind of hate from him. Zeb Orrelios was just as washed up as he was, on this planet old and alone, with all of his people long gone. He countered, “And, what do you have?”

More silence went by. Kallus picked up Zeb’s cantina of water, and dumped it onto his campfire, angrily putting it out.

“Why have you stayed on this planet? Not simply to hide...no, you have a purpose here. Perhaps you are protecting something...no, protecting someone.”

Zeb took a defensive stance, then said, “A new hope will emerge.”

“There’s a weakness shared by you...and your fellow Lasats. You should have chosen the Empire, Captain Orrelios. Your emotions betray you. Your fear...and yes, your anger. Let your anger deepen your hatred!

Zeb said, “You can kill me, but you will never destroy me. It takes strength to resist the Empire. Only the weak join it.”

“The Empire is more powerful than you know.”

“Those who oppose it are more powerful than you’ll ever be.” Then, Zeb tried to reason with him: “I know where you’re from. I’ve been to your village. I know the decision to join the Empire wasn’t yours, your father made it for —”

Zeb had crossed the line. “SILENCE!” Kallus bellowed. “You think you know  _ me? _ When it was I who languished for years thinking of nothing but  _ you? _ Nothing!”

Kallus lunged towards him, but Zeb blocked him and the dagger quickly, and used the maneuver against him. Kallus collapsed into Zeb’s arms from the fatal blow. The two of them regarded each other mournfully.

“Tell me...is it the chosen one?” Kallus spoke, struggling to stay awake.

“He is.” Kallus knew the rumors were true. There  _ was  _ one more baby Lasat left. Perhaps he would save the universe.

Just before taking his final breath, Kallus said to Zeb, “He will...avenge us.”

Then, he died in Zeb’s arms. Zeb closed his eyes gently, conflicting emotions flooding through him.

On the other side of Lira San, a young Lasat named Duke was training his hardest to eventually defeat the Empire…

And, he would. Someday soon.


End file.
